


Yours Again

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Come as Lube, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: After Eddie's near fatal heart attack, he left Chris to be with his wife. Can he rectify his biggest mistake?Title from the song 'Yours Again' by Red
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Kudos: 9





	Yours Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted hurt/comfort porn and this became way more angsty than I intended. I'd watched a clip on YouTube of Eddie's thoughts on their WrestleMania moment and I got all emotional. Then I made it worse when I watched the video of Chris breaking down after Eddie's death. So I tried to make myself feel better with some hurt/comfort porn.
> 
> I wanted to kinda portray the conflict of near death and religious beliefs and came up with this.
> 
> AU obviously, set about nine months after Eddie's heart attack.

"Can I come in?"

Chris Benoit felt his hand tighten briefly on the hotel room doorknob and forced himself to relax. Eddie looked wary, unsure of his welcome, but determined to be there. "Yeah, come on," he finally responded, stepping aside so his friend could enter.

After Eddie passed by, Chris allowed the door to close and took a deep breath. It was harder than he'd even imagined, being alone with Eddie and not touching him, kissing him. "What do you want?"

The Latino winced a little at the cold tone in Chris's voice. He'd heard the man's voice in all kinds of ways: teasing, loving, in passion. This one was more painful then if Chris had just clocked him one. _The only one who thinks we're wrong is you_. The Canadian's previous words were an almost invisible wall between them.

He kept his distance from Eddie, not even coming in arms reach of him. It hurt too much not to hold him close so he deliberately stayed away. "Chris... please..." The pleading tone in Eddie's voice almost made him want to cry.

"I've already told you," Chris began, clenching his hands into a fists to keep himself under control. 

"Damn you, _estúpido_ _idiota,_ will youshut up and listen!" Eddie yelled, dark eyes narrowing when Chris looked up with a glare.

"To what?" Chris challenged, taking a menacing step forward. "Listen to you tell me how much you love me but we can't be together because it's wrong?" He practically spat, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I've told you before, the only one who thinks this is wrong is you! When we're together, it's the only fucking thing that feels right! So how the fuck can you stand there and tell me it's wrong?"

"I was wrong, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear, you _bastardo obstinado_?" Eddie yelled back, stepping forward and glaring at Chris. "I was wrong and you were right, are you happy now? I'm fucking miserable without you."

Chris stared at him, eyes narrowed like he didn't want to believe what Eddie was saying. "Yeah, well, that makes two of us," he finally said, the fight draining out of him as he sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He watched as Eddie took a careful step towards him, but refrained from reaching out and gathering the other man in his arms.

Tears stung Eddie's eyes and he blinked them away furiously. " _Mi amor mas querido_..."

Benoit couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him at the Spanish endearment. The last time he'd heard that was the final night they'd made love and his heart clenched a little at the memory. "Eddie... please..."

Moving to stand before Chris, he watched as the other man refused to even look up at him. _Well, if he won't look up_... Eddie got to his knees and moved between his slightly parted legs. "Chris, please baby... look at me." Blue eyes reluctantly met his and he wanted to weep at the hurt shining in them. "I'm sorry, baby. _Lo siento mucho, mi corazón_. I never wanted to hurt you." 

Chris didn't respond immediately, just looked away again. "Yeah, well, you did." He almost jumped when Eddie's hands cupped his face, turning him back to face him. "Eddie..."

He didn't even allow himself to question it or talk himself out of it. Eddie just leaned up and kissed him, eyes falling shut as their mouths met gently. He was on the verge of pulling back when the other man suddenly responded.

It had been too long. Chris almost whimpered with need when Eddie's lips met his. God, he missed this. Missed his friend - _his_ _lover_ \- like a severed limb. Feeling Eddie about to pull back, he returned the kiss, hands coming up and holding him in place. 

Finally, the need to breathe caused them to pull back, panting lightly as they stared at each other. "Don't do this if you don't mean it," Chris warned lowly. _I can't have this only for you to take it away from me again. I can't have you but not have you. It'll kill me._ The unspoken words hung heavy in the air between them.

"I mean it, Chris," Eddie choked out, tears finally escaping his eyes as he looked into his lover's. _I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me. I love you. I love you. I love you_. "I want you and no one else. I will stand before _Dios_ himself and tell him of my love for you. Please, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed, hands grabbing at Chris's face desperately. _Don't let me go._

When Chris kissed him again, desperate and wanting, Eddie swore he briefly felt his heart stop and restart. How could he have ever thought this was wrong? How could he have, even for one second, thought loving Chris was wrong? His hands fell from his lover's face down to the cloth covered chest, over the strong thud of a heartbeat. Lower still to Chris's belt buckle, which he began hurriedly undoing.

Chris's own hands had fallen from Eddie's face, landing on the buttons of his shirt and fumbling with them desperately. "God, Eddie," he moaned brokenly when they parted for air again. "Please..."

He let go long enough to slip out of his shirt and stand up, watching hungrily as Chris divested himself of his own shirt. Pants and boxers from both were off in record time and then he crawled onto the bed with his lover. 

"Need you," Eddie mumbled between hungry kisses, his hands touching every inch of Chris he could. "Need you so much, _mi amo_."

"I know, Eddie, I know," Chris soothed as he kissed down his lover's neck. Scraping his teeth gently along a collarbone, he delighted in the mewl it still pulled from Eddie as he reacqainted himself with his lover's body. "I need you too."

Alternating between open mouthed kisses and little love bites, he made his way down Eddie's heaving chest. A small detour through his navel earned a high pitched whine that made Chris smile for a brief second. A mixture of English and Spanish endearments followed him as he leaned in and licked a broad stripe along the underside of Eddie's cock. 

" _Madre de Dios_ ," Eddie breathed, throwing his head back onto the pillows with a loud moan. One of Chris's hands landed on his stomach, a heavy weight to keep him from thrusting up into the wet heat surrounding his erection. He chanced a look down and nearly came on the spot as Chris's eyes met his. " _Jesucristo_ , Chris... baby, please..." He almost didn't recognize his own voice with how wrecked he sounded. 

Pulling away enough to look his lover over, Chris smirked at the disappointed moan his actions caused. "What do you need, Eddie?" 

"You. Need you," the Latino replied, reaching down for Chris insistently. " _Los necesito a todos ustedes, por_ _favor_. I need all of you, please."

"If we do this, there's no going back again," Chris warned, his tone low and completely serious. "I'm not going back to having you but **_not_** having you again." Eddie's hands reached down to pull him close but he resisted. "I mean it, Eddie. If you can't swear to me that you won't change your mind, you need to leave now."

The true depth of which he'd hurt Chris hit Eddie suddenly as he stared up at the Canadian. The other man looked the most terrified he'd ever seen, not even before the neck surgery that couldve ended his career. _I did that, I put that hurt there_ , he thought to himself, feeling his eyes start to water again. "I swear it, Chris," he finally spoke. "I swear, I'll never hurt you like that again. _Te amo, te quiero, te necesito_."

Chris stared at him for several heartbeats before he nodded slowly. While their time apart had hurt more than anything, he still trusted Eddie with his whole being. Having sex tonight might not be the best decision in the world, but damnit, he didn't care. He'd never been great with words, so this would have to say everything he wasn't good at saying. Swooping back down, he used every trick he knew to bring Eddie to a whimpering mess underneath him.

A tug on his hair warned him and he drew back until just the tip of Eddie's cock was in his mouth. Rolling his tongue over the head, he moaned low in his throat as Eddie came with a broken groan.

Panting, almost sobbing, Eddie's eyes widened as he felt Chris's come and spit covered fingers find his entrance. Clearly, neither of them had remembered lube so his lover had decided to improvise. " _Dios_ _mío_ ," he groaned as Chris pressed into him with another finger and began patiently stretching him. By the time a third found its way inside him, his erection was returning and he was thrusting back onto Chris's fingers easily.

Removing his fingers, which made Eddie whine desperately, Chris moved until he was braced above the other man. With a smooth thrust, he was buried inside his lover for the first time in months. The choked moan Eddie let out was like music to his ears, the feel of a leg being tossed over his hip like coming home. "God, Eddie," he whispered, shuddering as he fought to control himself. 

"Chris, my Chris." Eddie's arms came up, twining around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance, and when he conceded the fight to Chris, he felt the whole body shiver run through his lover. Breaking away with a loud gasp as Chris began to thrust, he nodded encouragingly at the Canadian. " _Dios_ , yes, baby... just like that."

Dropping his head to Eddie's shoulder, he groaned a little at the breathless encouragement pouring from the Latino's mouth. "I missed you so much," Chris gasped, pressing desperate kisses along Eddie's neck. "Don't leave me again... please, don't ever leave me..." He was almost crying now, his thrusts turning desperate and stuttering.

"Never," Eddie choked, clutching desperately at Chris's shoulders even as his heart ached at the desperation and despair in his lover's voice. "Never again, baby, I swear." One hand reached up, combing through the other man's short hair as Chris sobbed against him. "I promise, _mi amor mas querido_. I'm all yours."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chris came awake to the sound of low voices and the sound of the door closing. Blinking, he looked around and his eyes widened when Eddie came back into view. Dressed only in a shirt and boxers, he was setting his duffel beside Chris's. "Hey."

His head snapped around and the smile that lit his features gave Chris a feeling of warmth all throughout him. " _Hola_ , _querido_. Sorry if I woke you, I called Chavo to bring me my bag," he explained, gesturing vaguely to his bag. "Thought maybe we'd get breakfast when got up."

Nodding, Chris sat up slowly, grimacing a little at the dried come on his stomach. "Yeah, that sounds good. I need a shower first."

" _Si_ , me too," Eddie agreed, padding over and giving Chris a lingering kiss. "You wanna share?" He asked, breath fanning over his lovers parted lips. 

Chris looked up at him a little hesitantly. "So we're really 'us,' again?" He finally managed, grabbing one of Eddie's hands in his, hope and love shining in his eyes.

His free hand found Chris's face, gentle fingers tracing over his cheek as he nodded. "Yeah, baby, we're us again. If that's what you want."

"That's all I've wanted for months," Chris agreed, leaning up and kissing Eddie breathless. He pulled back a little, enjoying the aroused look in his lover's eyes. "You know what else I _really_ want?"

The low tone made Eddie shiver as arousal coursed through him. "What's that?" He asked, running his hand down Chris's chest teasingly.

"Some actual damn lube next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at rainianytewolf1


End file.
